A Super Human
by pseudonym12
Summary: After realizing he has lost his touch in fights, Krilin will start a rigorous training to match his friends power, in order to hold his own for future threats. ¿Will Krilin match his friends' power?¿Or will he be outclassed by the Saiyan warriors?
1. Capsules

**Chapter 1: Capsules**

_Punches, kicks, blasts from everywhere. Every effort they made to stop Buu was futile, he dodged everything that came its way, and countered with enormous strength. And then, just as Piccolo's and Gotenks' energy was felt, the monster had fired a strange beam that turned them into chocolates. The world went for him once again…..the third time…_

He woke up, his head aching. He hadn't slept well, but maybe the fan on top of him was guilty of that, as well as the nightmare remembering the third time he had gone to the Other World. He smirked as he recalled the training he did there, on Grand Kai's planet. He had become remarkably strong, maybe even stronger than his wife. Yamcha had been there too, but his strength was a little lower than his. But even so, hadn't he told himself after he married 18 that he would quit fighting because he had been outclassed?

He felt Marron's low energy on her bedroom, and looked next to him to watch her beloved wife. He sometimes felt sad, thinking his wife didn't have a proper name, and that she was a human that had been turned into an android by that idiot of Gero. Still, what mattered was that he loved her. He got out of the bed and began making breakfast. Some orange juice, toast, and eggs for each member of his small family. Once done, he planned to take it to 18 and Marron, but both of them were walking towards the enormous dining room. As 18 kissed Krilin in the lips, thanking him for the breakfast that she was supposed to do, Krillin felt an enormous energy around Capsule Corp.

"Do you sense that, 18?" he asked her.

"Yes, I do" she replied tiredly. "But come on Krillin, you got wished back for third time. You better keep out of this."

He got serious, and stood up.

"I'm just checking out what it is!" he strongly replied. He was tired of people thinking he was just a weakling. He turned back, and, a little calmer, he stated: "Even if it's a threat, Vegeta and Trunks could easily deal with it."

He flew slightly across the room, reaching an enormous terrace which led to the open and beautiful day in Hercule City. Krillin turned back to glimpse his beloved and blonde wife, eating her breakfast just as if he had already parted. On the other hand, his little daughter was looking towards him, almost crying. He felt bad of going away, but the energy intensified and Krillin could do nothing but try to comfort her daughter.

"I won't take long, sweetie," he told his daughter in a caring tone. "I promise."

He powered up, a white aura surrounded his body, and he flew amazingly fast. In the blink of an eye, Krillin was exactly in the place where he had felt that energy. But everything he could now see was the entrance to his friend's company. Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks' energy could be felt inside the place, and none of them seemed disturbed.

"Am I losing my touch of sensing energies?" he wondered loudly.

"You're not. I felt it too." a strange figure answered, levitating in the sky just as Krillin did.

A white cape, blue clothes all over with a red belt, pointed ears and green skin! There was absolutely no doubt who he was.

"Piccolo!" he exclaimed, thrilled to see his friend actually be present in this situation. His thrill, of course, didn't reach the cold Namek.

"I arrived late, it seems," Piccolo stated, as he looked towards the ground. "What are those there?" he changed the subject, pointing to two small, white spots.

"Hm…" Krillin bent down and picked them both, then rose again to Piccolo's altitude. "Seems like capsules. This is quite strange…" Krillin scratched his head. "Have one, Piccolo. We'll find out what they serve for eventually."

Piccolo caught the incoming device, and stormed off without a word.

"Hehehe," Krillin laughed. "As always. Well, I guess it's about time I go home. Any of those saiyans could have taken care of whatever that energy was."

Soon, the previously-bald man arrived at his home, just to find her wife washing the wishes. Her daughter was getting dressed; it was her first day of school. He could just smile and dress himself too for another day. It was a good thing he didn't have to work thanks to his "friend" Hercule, so he had most time free. When he was ready, and so was her daughter, he took her to school, wished her a good day and kissed her in the cheek. On his way home, the Z-fighter remembered he still had the capsule he had picked earlier.

"Hm… I wonder… 18 won't be mad if I arrive a little late, will she?"

And with these words, he parted towards Mount Paoz, a lonely place where he could check out his newly-acquired capsule.

As he reached his destination, Krillin clicked the capsule and threw it. After the common "Boom!", the bedazzled fighter observed nothing less but an exact replica of the Ship in which Goku had gone to Namek. Krillin looked inside and saw it was able to travel pretty fast and had a gravity system on it. Such times… the second time Krillin got killed. He was pretty weak, but quite strong among humans. Then, and just then, Krillin realized something. Even from the beginning of his meeting with Goku, he had been on the sidelines. A pair of times he succeeded in his goals, but he was mostly trying to interfere with an enemy countless times stronger than him. The proof of that remained on the third time that the Dragon Balls had brought him back, and there he was standing alive, three or four months after Buu's defeat.

He was constantly killed, he always suffered. But he always tried his best, yet it appeared these efforts were completely useless, and he got owned anyways.

He was fed up of it. His desire to become stronger suddenly rose, and he left any fear aside. Krilin was going to be the human's pride, he was going to match a saiyan's strength.

And thus, this would mark the very beginning of the adventurous path Krillin would take in order to make himself the greatest Earthling warrior.


	2. Gathering Friends

**Chapter 2: Gathering friends**

Krillin was sure that, of course, he wasn't the only human with fighting abilities. He thought his friends might want to get stronger as well, and he knew that any threat couldn't be handled by him alone. So, he clicked a button outside of the ship, and it returned to the small capsule Krillin had found in the first place. Initially, he headed towards Yamcha, to see if he was interested in training. However, the baseball player was ahead of him.

"What? You've been training all along?" Krillin asked his friend in disbelief, once he had arrived to the desert where Yamcha was.

"Yes, I have. Look: those there are my weights for training. I put them on, and I try to improve my speed." He answered while pointing to some bracelets which certainly looked heavy.

Krillin doubted for a second in asking Yamcha to train with him, but he decided to tell him in the end. However, the Z-fighter refused his offer, claiming that these four months he had felt the results and that it would be a total letdown if he started all over with Krillin.

"Results, huh?" Krillin began. "Show them to me."

"I'd love to." Yamcha stated with a smirk on his face that could only mean he was quite confident in his skills.

After glaring to each other for a while, a strong and continuous series of punches followed the fighter's phrase. No one seemed to gain the advantage for a while, but Yamcha began landing some hard strikes on Krillin's stomach.

"Darn!" said Krillin for himself, while he kept punching and dodging. "At this rate, I'm done for!"

The close combat ensued for some time before Krillin went backwards, dodging one of Yamcha's punches, and threw a powerful Ki blast that hit the baseball player on its full.

"Wow, you really have been training hard, haven't you?" Yamcha complimented his friend.

"I practice a while with 18, just to ensure I don't get rusty with my skills," Krillin stated, rising his chin in signal of pride. "Thanks for the workout, Yamcha, but I have to look for Tien and Chiaotzu as well. I need a sparring partner."

As Krillin departed, his comrade bade him farewell. The human continued to look for two energies around a waterfall, looking for the humans who had once been students of the Crane Hermit. However, he began wondering himself again if he was lacking practice in sensing energies after all, since one of those powers was quite powerful, easily surpassing Tien's. As he arrived, he noticed it was none other than Mr. Buu, who was with Chiaotzu.

"Hey friend!" shouted Krilin.

"Krillin!" shouted Chiaotzu back. "What are you doing here?"

"I was actually looking for you and Tien. But… what are you doing with Buu?" asked a confused Krilin.

"I…made a deal with Hercule. I promised him to pair him with weak guys in the World Tournament and pair the strong ones with Buu. In exchange, he went on a tour around the world and left Buu training with me. He's helping me out with my telekinetic powers." claimed Chiaotzu, with that characteristic voice of his.

"Right… ummm…" Krillin knew to perfection that his almost-bald friend wouldn't drop his training with the powerful Buu to train with him, so he didn't bother to ask for it. Instead, he asked for Tien's location.

"He's at the West City, in a date with Lunch. Now, if you please? Buu's childish behavior makes it somewhat difficult to train."

"Buu help friend!" the pink blob exclaimed.

With his hopes down, Krilin left to West Hercule City (name which of course Chiaotzu didn't know) in order to recruit his last friend, Tien, so he could overcome the saiyans strength. Of course, he didn't have the time to wait for him to finish his date, neither the courage to stop them in mid-meal. He decided to raise his power level for Tien to notice it and go to him. So he did, and so his three-eyed friend came.

"Krillin! What on earth is going on?" Tien shouted as he saw his friend wasn't in trouble.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" answered Krillin, hesitant to tell his friend the important matter.

"You're kidding me!" Tien furiously snarled. "Are you telling me you raised your ki just for me to drop my date and ask me something?"

"It's quite important," Krilin lowered his voice, embarrassed at his behavior. He was sure that approaching Tien at that moment had been an incredible mistake, he was definitely going to reject his offer. "Would you… train with me so we can match the Saiyans' power?"

Tien got red with anger. "You're insane! In the first place, Saiyans have fighting in their blood. Moreover, your training wouldn't be as effective as them. And even if it was, they would train too, so they'd be an step ahead ALWAYS! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed the alien whose only difference with humans was the eye in its forehead.

Eventually brought down by Tien's analysis of the situation, Krillin headed home wondering if he should just not assist to futures battles in order not to get killed. He got his cell phone and told 18 he was heading home, and that he was sorry for his long absence.

"It's okay. I'm even glad you're coming home, instead of going to that little half-saiyan party we got invited to." 18 claimed.

"Darn! Trunks' birthday!" her husband remembered.

"Ugh, fine, go," 18 was surely regretting having mentioned it, Krillin thought. "But don't take long. I've already picked up Marron, but that's no reason for coming late."

Our hero powered up to the max just like he had done earlier, and stormed off to the Capsule Corp.


	3. Unexpected ally and unexpected enemy

**Chapter 3: The training begins…unexpected ally and unexpected enemy?**

While in the journey, Krillin felt Piccolo's ki going to the same way as he was. He approached him and greeted him as an old friend, yet Piccolo, just like in the first encounter, answered coldly.

"These things we found," the Namek began. "They're some sort of ship from Bulma and Vegeta. Don't think I'm going to that spoiled brat party, I'm just giving it back."

"Whoa!" Krillin exclaimed upon hearing that. "You wish! Forgive me, but there's no chance I'm letting you do that! These ships have a gravity system on them. We could train all we want, and travel across the universe!"

They landed outside Capsule Corp., but they felt their friends' energies on the inside.

"In that case," Piccolo made a toy with his powers, and then gave it to Krillin in a box. "See you."

Piccolo barely talked, yet the words were just enough for his rude nature. However, Krillin was happy that the ruthless King Piccolo that had once sent a minion to kill him, was now a peaceful Namek that made part of the Z-fighters.

The party went smoothly. Despite the childish games, Krillin had fun with Goku and the others. And so, the time passed and Krillin realized he had counted minutes to arrive to his home, with his wife and his daughter. But little he knew that something would happen in that moment that would change his life completely.

Trunks, before his birthday was over, wanted a fight in the gravity chamber. Goten, Goku, and even Vegeta offered to be their opponents, but Krillin took the lead and told everyone that he was to be the young saiyan's sparring partner. Vegeta and Trunks laughed, while Goku and Gohan told Krillin it was awesome that he wanted to keep his skills sharp.

"Fine! Show me what you can do!" taunted Vegeta's son. He was confident he would defeat the Earthling despite the fact that he hadn't trained a bit after Buu's defeat, contrary to his father.

The battle began quickly, with both opponents sharing a couple punches in stomach, face, and in general the whole body. In a moment when Trunks had punched Krillin, the latter took the chance to grab the former's hand and throw it into the wall, but the kid recovered in time and powered up, flying towards his opponent. His effort was stupid though, as the experienced fighter gave the kid a perfectly timed punch in the jaw and sent it towards the ceiling.

Exasperated, Vegeta managed to put the gravity system while nobody noticed, making his son and Krillin fifty times their weight. Krillin knelt suddenly as Trunks took the chance to power up into a Super Saiyan and take the hell out of the human. The man tried to fight back, yet his opponent's power was greater than his and there was barely any chance. All of a sudden, an idea came to Earthling. He was gravely injured, but in enough condition to pull out his plan and succeed. When Trunks was done with an attack, Krillin finally got separated and took the opportunity.

"I've had enough!" he yelled at the top of his voice, as he powered up to his limits, and charged against the saiyan.

Trunks was ready for a direct punch and decided to block it with enough timing, so he got in attack position. Krillin approached the kid with his fist ready, and just when it seemed that it'd hit, he vanished into the air, just like the Z-fighters usually did.

"Blast!" thought Trunks. "Where'd he go?"

The answer, unfortunately for him, was right in his back.

"Destructo Disc!"

An energy saucer, charged with all of Krillin's power, was directed to Trunks' back, and was about to hit him in the back and slice him into a pair of lifeless flesh. Nevertheless, as Krillin had done earlier with himself, the ki blast disappeared just before Krillin's eyes.

"What?" screamed Krillin in anger as his only shot to beat the young saiyan had vanished into the air by somebody's interference.

The gravity went down again, and Krillin felt relieved that he was both alive and standing in Earth's gravity of almost 10. He felt disappointed though, as he sensed an enormous energy right next to him with the Destructo Disc in his hands.

"Gohan! I was doing fine, and you come and grab my Destructo Disc, spoiling my only chance against Trunks! Who do you think you are?" spat Krillin, obviously bothered due to his newly-refreshed battle spirit.

"You're overdoing it, Krillin. You could've killed Trunks there." Gohan calmly stated.

Krillin would have liked to give Gohan a beating, but neither we was able to do it in his state of energy, nor on full health he would've stood any chance. This teen was holding his most powerful technique as easy as a pizza. Eventually, Gohan overpowered the Destructo Disc and the ki blast disappeared, this time for good. Trunks stopped his Super Saiyan state, and Krillin stood up, still burning with rage but struggling to hide it.

Before anyone could say anything, a message from telepathy came directly from King Kai. As always, something had happened, and, as always, it was an intergalactic force concerning evil that threatened the universe. AGAIN. The God told the Saiyans to go to a planet far away from Earth, claiming that it was a real emergency that had to be attended in that moment, or else the universe would be doomed.

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit, King Kai?" asked Goku.

"I'm not fooling around Goku! These guys live in a planet named Batora, to which I will give Bulma the instructions so that she can program a space ship to depart right away!" snarled King Kai.

"Uh, wouldn't it be better if we used my dad's Instant Transmission? Or the Supreme Kai's?" wondered Gohan.

"The Supreme Kai is actually very busy, he's trying to fix something with Yemma and the Other World souls. Plus, Goku's instant transmission needs sensing energies, remember?" King Kai blurted. He seemed really bothered by Gohan's question, and in general for the Z-warriors disagreement.

In the meantime, Krillin and Trunks got healed by Senzu beans, and got fresh and untouched clothes from Bulma, who, told by King Kai about the situation, programmed a brand new spaceship for five people, of course, with the gravity system characteristic of Capsule Corp. since Goku had gone to Namek.

"HOLD IT!" stopped Videl, who was present in the party but absent for some time since he had to deal with some unfinished business of his father while he was away. "Gohan, does that mean we won't train anymore?"

The young man lowered his head, closed his eyes, and sighed.

"Yes Videl, that's what it means. Taking you to that planet would be putting you in serious danger. Sorry."

"Sorry to interrupt the beautiful moment," began King Kai with sarcasm. "BUT YOU HAVE TO GO RIGHT AWAY!"

Although it wasn't common that King Kai lost its composure in pressure moments regarding the universe's fate, nobody took notice. And so, after bidding farewell to everyone in the party, including Chi-chi, Videl, Krillin, Master Roshi, Oolong, and the rest of the people who had assisted, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Trunks departed to take care of the threat that King Kai was so worried about.

Everyone was leaving from Capsule Corp, as Krillin approached Videl and talked to her for a second.

"Hey Videl. I heard you were training with Gohan, but, since he's gone, how about you and I train for a while?" Krillin proposed to her. Suddenly, he thought that his words were a little too promising, but there was no way to retire them now.

"I…I…" Videl was unsure about this proposal, but the human had been a great fighter, it was obvious that he had enough experience to teach her some real skills. "Fine then, Krillin, I'll train with you. Just give me a call when you're ready. Oh, and don't you dare take me lightly just because I'm a girl!" her tone changed in an instant.

"I'll be departing to Namek in a few days, and travelling there might not be a bad idea after all. We'll get in about three months, good time for training. Just call me when you're ready to leave, 'kay?" informed Krillin with enthusiasm.

Videl nodded as she and Krillin departed from the scene to their respective mansions. Krillin arrived quickly, not wanting to delay himself more .Moreover, it was late enough and 18 wouldn't be happy, and hell, that wasn't a happy scene to be at. Nonetheless, upon arriving, 18 was wrapping up their daughter in sheets, and wishing her good night. Krillin came in through the enormous window and 18, instead of scolding him, welcomed him warmly. But Krillin stood firm, ready to say what he had to say.

"I'm leaving, Eighteen. I'm going to Namek to train and I'll be absent half-a-year, so I can match Goku and the others' strength. I've decided that and nothing you'll say will make me stay."

18 was so astounded at this, that she had to think about it a pair of seconds before fully understanding what her husband was saying to her.

"You what? Are you insane? What use will that be? Do you plan to leave me alone? What will be of our girl?" retorted 18. She couldn't bear it.

"I told you that nothing would change my mind. Please take care of Marron while I'm gone." Was Krillin's answer, as he turned towards the window where he had entered in the first place, and started leaving his home to begin training in the spaceship while Videl told him that he was ready.

18 started crying.

"Fight me!" demanded the woman in tears. "If you lose against me, then there's no chance of you to even match those hot-headed monkeys!"

Krillin turned back again, and, upon gazing her, he opted to do it. She wasn't probably right: 18 was android and was actually as strong as Cell had been in his first form, which was probably about a Super Saiyan's strength by that time, even further. Krillin was sure that his wife's power hadn't diminished between the Android Saga and the Buu Saga, but neither it had grown. He was to be careful.

The human nodded and they took off to some faraway place, leaving their daughter home, completely forgetting about her existence. While on the way, Krillin was shivering with anticipation due to having his final test. If he could do it, he'd train and become powerful. Now that Goku and the other Z-fighters were in a battle, it was about time that Krillin enhanced his skills to match everyone's. It didn't matter what Tien say, he would become the strongest without exception. And he would spar with Goku and fight Vegeta for serious, even take Gotenks on if there was the chance and land powerful hits on Gohan despite the young Saiyan's released potential.

18 landed smoothly and so did Krillin. She got into position, clearing some hair that had gotten into her face. Krillin got into position too and began gathering energy in his fists, ready to give powerful punches to his opponent despite being her own wife. That was it, just one chance. His tactic was to be the same as the one against Trunks, to find an opening and then strike.

Krillin started with a hard, energy punch to his wife's stomach and caught her off-guard, but then she grabbed quickly his fist and sent him flying as she used her Infinity Bullet technique, which Krillin received directly. As he regained his composure, 18 approached him at high speed, ready to punch him.

"Kamehameha!" shouted Krillin as he quickly did the maneuvers necessary for the technique execution.

The blue beam was easily deflected but Krillin was able to get close to 18 and land a pair of energy-charged punches. However, the energy faded as the android started to defend herself, thus ensuing a close combat in which Krillin was shown to have a clear disadvantage.

After a while, 18 was tired of playing games with Krillin since she knew that she wasn't unleashing her full potential, and she had to win. She wouldn't let Krillin win because she had already suffered a lot with being taken away from her real human family and having turned into a monstrous android. But Krillin (and Marron, lately) had made her feel like a real human. The only remainder of her android part was her name, which had been forgotten due to Gero's experiment. However, she didn't put too much thought into it and just let it go.

Krillin was losing, and badly. Every time he tried to dodge 18's punch, using afterimages, she would chase him and keep punching him. It was strange how her wife was stronger than Trunks, although it could be attributed to the fact that androids didn't lose power unlike humans, who, if lacked training, could actually worsen their shape. Possibly that part of the young half-saiyan was active, and as such, his fighting capability had been diminished. Or, 18 was going all-out on him while Trunks, in his stupid saiyan pride, had held back.

It didn't matter anyway, he was getting owned like always (or probably, like never). In a sudden moment of wrath, Eighteen kicked Krillin hard and sent him against some rocks. Krillin received the full impact of the crash, and suffered even more as his wife approached at blinding speed and began punching his stomach.

"Will you really leave me Krillin? Will you?" shouted the woman in desperation, as Krillin, of course unable to answer, tried to gather energy in his hands again and send a final Kamehameha with all of his hopes. If it failed, everything was lost.

However, without warning, 18 stopped punching and felt paralyzed. A small, purplish spaceship landed near and transformed itself into an enormous monster without a clear face, but a buffed up body made of a tentacles and thin legs that appeared to be a bunch of strings put together. The beast, slowly, made a hole in the middle of its body, released similar tentacles to the ones making up its body, and surrounded 18 with them. Then, the paralyzed body of Krillin's wife went into the beast.

Having recovered a bit from the beating, Krillin got in front of the beast as it swallowed his wife. He couldn't believe it, he was always unlucky. And although his wife could have killed him without wanting, he would have preferred that to losing her. His hands began gathering the energy that he had previously intended of using on his opponent, and he was ready to use, instead of a Kamehameha, a Destructo Disc to cut off the head of that blasted monster.

"Hey you idiot!" shouted Krillin.

The beast turned back before turning itself into a spaceship again.

"Give me back my wife! I'm your opponent now, piece of garbage! Get ready!"

The giant only stayed there, apparently staring at him. It was hard to notice since it didn't have eyes (or at least something similar).

"Spit her out. Now!" Krillin was starting to get serious. The energy almost filled his hands.

"Do it! Or else!"

The energy was ready, yet the monster was standing as if nothing, completely oblivious to Krillin's talk.

"You wanted it! DESTRUCTO DISC!" screamed the human as he quickly did the energy saucer in his hands, and sent it towards his opponent.

The monster's head got cut off, just like Buu's body had been sliced some time ago, when he had gone to the other world in search of strong fighters. And just like that time, Krillin knew that something would go wrong, despite the fact that it appeared that he had won.

He was right. The monster regenerated quickly his head, and released the same tentacles as before, targeting Krillin. Unable to react in time, Krillin felt his whole body uneasy as all of his energy was quickly drained, but the tentacles didn't seem to suck him in, like they had done with 18. Soon, he lost consciousness.

The sunrise was beautiful. It was probably too early in the morning, but Marron hadn't got up still. Her parents weren't back but she hadn't realized it, she had only noticed them leaving, through the door of his room. She knew of neither her father nor her mother during the whole night, but she was sure that they would come back. With that feeling, she had gone to sleep the previous night.

Krillin got up. He felt the body heavy and opened his eyes, remembering what had happened. He had come to fight with 18, she had been killed (or kidnapped), and, as he had tried to save her, he got knocked out cold. And all due to his weakness. He thought on what he was to do to become stronger, on how, the day before, he had found a capsule, he had gone to look for a sparring partner and only Videl had been up for the challenge, how he was supposed to go to Namek.

Namek…that was it! The Namekian Dragon Balls would surely bring her wife back! With the spaceship, he could go with Videl and Marron (not to leave her alone) and bring 18 back, training in the way. With this clear, he picked up Marron, lied to her telling that her mother had fought with him and that she had gone to other planet, in rage, but that everything was going to be OK: they were going to that planet, and apologize, and everything was going to be perfect. Believing him in her child innocence, she agreed. Then he picked up Videl, opened the spaceship, and departed to Namek, believing, like his daughter that everything was going to be O.K. despite the fact that the situation looked bleak.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Outer Space**

In hopes of training more, Krillin programmed the ship's speed accordingly to the time in which he wanted to get to Namek. Goku had gotten in ten days, but he wanted at least three months of training just like the first time he went to the planet. After getting everything in place, he, together with his two companions, left for Piccolo's home place.

Training with Videl was harder than expected, basically since she was way too behind for Krillin. He even had to taught her fighting basics because Gohan hadn't fully explained that to her. Energy blasts, afterimages, special techniques, etc. Videl learned quickly, Marron stayed all day having fun with a pair of childish games she had brought, and occasionally learned something from Krillin. However, due to his lack of advancement in his strength, Krillin opted for training in the night, while Videl and Marron slept. He would double the gravity the first days, and, as time progressed, he would move onto harder gravities to get better results.

The first month was the one that took the longest. Videl raised her strength a bit and sparred with Krillin when she could. Of course, he had to hold back terribly, but at least she was throwing Ki blasts: they were weak, no doubt, but advancement was advancement. Also, she worked hard on developing her own signature ki technique, as part of Krillin's training for her.

"Look Videl," started Krillin once. "Fighters have signature moves that they use in battle. These signature moves are basically consisting of a large amount of ki that you gather in a certain body part to release a powerful blast. Understood?"

"Yup!" had said Videl.

Having the concept clear, Videl struggled to create her own signature blast but it was way harder than expected to her. Krillin didn't blame her, it took him a long year to develop his own Destructo Disc, although at least half of the time had been spent on what to create. However, upon seeing news of UFO's, Krillin opted for creating an energy saucer. The real time of creation was six months, and that with perfecting the technique to be completely circular and powerful. His first real advancement had come within the first weeks, creating a small and deformed disc which cut through a wall of Kami's palace.

Videl, however, couldn't even gather energy well in any part of her body despite the fact that she was as strong as Krillin had been during the Saiyan's first arrival to earth. Seeing how her student wouldn't make it far without coaching, he tried to teach Videl the Kamehameha but not even then she made it: she could gather energy in her hands, but she was afraid of putting a lot of energy and fainting.

Discouraged at the failure, Videl had almost given up when Krillin came up with yet another technique. He remembered that, while he trained with Kami, Gohan had trained with Piccolo and had developed the Masenko, an easy blast through which energy from the head was directly transported to the hands in front of it to create a yellow Ki blast that inflicted damage. Videl started struggling less with the Masenko: it appeared she had quite a lot of energy in her head and wasn't afraid of using it.

In the meantime, Krillin's own training went bad as he spent way a lot of energy in teaching Videl and was completely consumed by the rough training during the nights. Moreover, he had to be silent, trying to avoid waking either Videl or Marron since he didn't want them to become worried or something. Furthermore, the fighter was starting to lose sleep in exchange of tiredness, which was what he hated the most.

Things were apparently going bleak for Krillin's training but smoothly for Videl's, until one day when, practicing blasts, Krillin shot a weak Kamehameha but his opponent received the blow on its full. It was then when Videl asked:

"Not fair, Krillin! Isn't there a way of protecting oneself with energy?"

It was then when Krillin realized what he had to train for. Energy barriers! If he could block in battle the incoming blasts of Goku and the others, he would have more of a chance to catch off-guard his opponents and thus he would actually win something. Yet again, he had to make energy barriers strong enough to withstand enormous ki quantities, so that his protection wouldn't be overwhelmed and, apart from the waste of energy doing the barrier, receive the incoming blast on its full. He had found an answer to his problems on that sense, although he still had to work hard.

That same night, the experienced fighter rose from his bed in the lower part of the ship, watching at his companions lay on the red floor, both of them sheltered by the same huge white blanket. He smiled warmly although he knew to perfection that he couldn't be seen by either of them. He went to the second floor trying to avoid noise like he usually did and got to the tower which contained the gravity system.

"Alright," he said to himself. "Let's practice shielding!"

Upon saying these words, he made the gravity a hundred times stronger and sent a Destructo Disc to spin around the whole second floor. Once the first turn was about to get finished, Krillin put up a barrier of ki, trying to protect himself from the blast. The disc tried to break through and actually managed to pass the barrier although not on its full, cutting Krillin's face slightly. The fighter moaned in pain, releasing the shield he had made and resting a bit.

"They heard me," thought Krillin worriedly about Videl and Marron. "I'm about done."

Luckily for him, he was mistaken and both women were still sleeping calmly downstairs. After confirming this, Krillin kept using Destructo Discs and Kamehamehas so he could block them effectively. However, he was unaware that when he released the blasts, a little noise was done. Shamefully, this would cause Videl to have a couple of nightmares and, eventually, check out what kind of things was happening upstairs. Krillin wasn't in luck.

"Help me Videl!" shouted Hercule in despair as Mr. Buu punched him and made him suffer terribly.

"I'm going daddy!" answered Videl with courage as she approached her father in a rush, trying to save him. Nevertheless, each time she tried, she felt an enormous hit and backed away. Refusing to give up, she'd try again and again and the result was the same. Completely beaten, Videl watched how the pink blob easily finished her father's life, as she shouted in horror:

"NOOOOO!"

Then, everything went black as her father appeared again in numerous places simultaneously, recriminating her.

"You disappointed me…"

"Forgive me daddy, please!" begged Videl in tears. But the noises didn't stop, they kept up making Videl feel even worse.

"NO! NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT THIS IS REAL!" screamed the young girl, while crying inconsolably to one in particular. All of a sudden, she opened her eyes abruptly and noticed everything so calm around her, the white blanket giving her enough warm and Marron next to her, snoring a bit and enjoying her sleep. Everything was perfect, she had had a nightmare but it was no more. Her father was down in the Earth, safe and sound, and she was in the outer space with Krillin and his daughter on her way to Namek while she sharpened her skills.

"Hold on a second," Videl whispered as she turned where Krillin was supposed to be. "Where's Krillin?"

Looking around, the young woman noticed that her teacher was absent for some reason and started to look for him in the first floor, to no avail.

"Maybe upstairs?"

Videl slowly got up and, step by step, came closer to discover Krillin's secret. Although a little scared by her teacher's absence and the recent terrifying dream, she was determined to check out whatever was happening upstairs. Luckily for Krillin, he started to hear Videl steps coming and quickly disappeared the blasts and shields, turned off the gravity and vanished himself, staying behind the tower in the center of the ship.

"Krillin?" asked Videl aloud once she reached the second floor. Krillin was shivering with fear, he couldn't let himself get caught or else Videl would be enraged and possibly not talk to him again. And if that happened, his main resource of money (Hercule) would no longer provide him anything. He actually needed it to pay to Marron's studies, he couldn't allow that money to get away from him! And plus, Videl was a friend of his; he didn't want to lose that friendship because she was just too weak for his likes.

"There's someone here…" suspiciously stated Videl, knowing that there was a strange presence but unaware that it was actually Krillin. "Where's Krillin?" shouted Videl, waiting for someone to answer.

"Oh god," thought Krillin, "Videl is thinking that someone entered the ship and kidnapped me!"

He was right, Videl had already started to search around the room, trying to catch some sort of alien although only the two humans were there. On these attempts, Videl searched behind the tower of gravity and Krillin, with a smooth but fast movement, vanished again in order to avoid being caught. Nevertheless, the young and smart girl felt this and tried catching whoever had tried to escape. Krillin, too, noticed his young student trying to catch him, and moved even faster so he could escape.

The following minutes were a complete chase in which Krillin had to limit himself to the reduced space of the ship while Videl freely moved in hopes of catching him, but failing to do so. The ship began to tremble because of the constant movement and because of this, both fighters fell in inaccuracies at the time of moving. Krillin almost got caught twice because he tripped over and Videl finished up in the floor after an abrupt shaking of the whole ship. While Krillin took the chance to hide once again, Videl broke into a rage and started releasing blasts of energy without control.

"STOOOOOP! RAAAAAAAAAAA….!"

Krillin watched in amazement as Videl emanated powerful shots of Ki, hitting the ship and weakening it. One of those shots, unluckily, hit the control board and raised the speed of the ship. Caught off guard, Krillin tripped and landed next to a space suit, and, taking the chance that Videl was still enraged, he put it on and tried simulate that he was the alien so that he could reduce the speed of the ship to normal and face Videl until she fainted so he could, afterwards, convince her that it had only been a dream. He had thought about it while he was being chased, yet he didn't know how to simulate being an alien, and here was the chance.

Unfortunately, another of Videl's blasts shot the control board again, this time raising the speed to the max and tilting the whole ship, making Krillin fall again to the lower part of the it, hitting the exit and releasing the man into outer space, while everything inside was being sucked up by the opening Krillin had left.

"Ha!" blurted Krillin while releasing a ki shot that closed the door.

With the door shut, Krillin outside of the ship and Videl without energy after the blasts she released, the situation appeared to be better although it wasn't: the ship was still going at max speed, Krillin could no longer get into it and Namek was so close that in any moment they could reach the planet and crash.

"Namek…..Namek is there!" shouted Krillin upon seeing a green planet in the distance, while being overwhelmed by the ship's speed.

With the planet so near, Krillin knew that he had no other chance than reducing the ship's speed by any means. Trying to think, everything he had lived through came to his mind to see if the situation lived now, in some sense, was similar to any other he had lived. And then it hit him.

Getting quickly in the top of the ship, he started to gather energy as he knew this was his only shot of saving Videl, Marron and himself. If it failed, he would live in other world with the guilt of having killed his friend and his own daughter, just because of the selfish impulse of getting stronger without telling the rest. He only hoped that the results of his so-said training would be shown.

"Kaaaaaaa…."

The blue sphere appeared in between his hands like it usually did, but it grew larger on the instant after Krillin powered up, the transparent aura appearing around him.

"MEEEEEE…."

This scene remembered Krillin of what Goku had told him of his fight against King Piccolo, how he, using a Kamehameha, had propelled himself from the ground towards the demon and had defeated him with amazing strength. What Krillin expected that would happen was somewhat the opposite, using the technique to propel the ship in the other direction so that it would eventually stop moving.

"HAAAAA….MEEEEE…."

The ship was already entering the planet and the moment of releasing the beam came closer, it was a matter of timing now.

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

An amazing blast came out of Krillin's hands as he moved them forward and in no time the blue beam reached the planet, clashing against the green ground. The ship started to lose speed but, to Krillin, it appeared as if they were going to crash anyway. Although he was sure he would survive the crash himself, it was quite obvious that Videl wouldn't and Marron much less. So, pushing himself up to the limit, he shouted:

"HAAAA!"

The Kamehameha widened greatly and Krillin thought for a second that his technique might have gone through the ground. Luckily for him, this didn't happen and, slowly, the ship reduced its speed to the minimum, nearly reaching the ground. And when it appeared that it was getting rocketed again, but in the opposing direction, the powerful human ceased using his Ki and the ship fell onto the ground.

Exhausted, but relieved, Krillin let go of the strength that kept him on his feet and fell next to ship, fainting in the process.


End file.
